


Silence

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Ochre.” Couldn't stop thinking how pretty a sky would be, so... have Proxima being wistful and thinking about Corvus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Chose not to warn because if you both interpret their dynamic a certain way and ship it it's implied consensual incest between (not blood-related) siblings, but if you don't do either of those things it isn't. Which may be an issue for some people, but won't for everyone. So this note is your (detailed) warning. Please use your back button if needed.

Proxima likes this world. Its skies are yellow, vast, and empty. The sort of world she and her family wouldn’t need to save. Too few people here. Too little risk of their mistakes.

Her siblings might be surprised she likes it here, walking in silence under an ochre sky. She rarely goes anywhere alone. But this… this feels calm. Soothing. Peaceful. 

It’s the kind of place she could bring Corvus, and let the silence keep their secrets for them.

She smiles. Her day’s task is done. But there’s no harm in calling him down here and staying for a while.


End file.
